inqisitorstoriesfandomcom_ru-20200213-history
Выживающий на войне
618x618px|center Выживающий на войне — второй рассказ из цикла Викияне на Свинском острове. Предыдущий рассказ — Путешественники. Пролог Взрывы, стрельба, крики. Ужасы войны преследовали Свинский остров, не давая залечить раны, нанесённые ранее. Земля словно кричала: «Нет войне!», воздух кричал: «Нет войне!», но слушал ли их мольбы кто-нибудь? И всё же сказано будет «да». Но эти личности погибали первыми, когда к ним приходила смерть. В стране началась анархия. Под давлением беспорядка свиньи потратили все качества, которые они получили ранее: доброта, сострадание, честность. Каждый хотел получить тот кусок, что больше и слаще, но де не было сиих кусков, ибо превратились они в пепел, покоящийся в кратерах от взрывов страшной силы! И если вы встретите жителя Свинского архипелага, помогающего вам из искренних побуждений, то задумайтесь, сколько ему осталось жить в этом жестоком месте. Прибытие Позади оставались Кобальтовые плато. Некогда развитые территории, полные предприятий, шахт и заводов по переработке руды, сейчас они — лишь груда развалин и бесплодных земель, и лишь вдали виднелся окружённый стенами город-крепость, закрытый для всех, недоступный для вражеских ракет. Моторная лодка плыла дальше и дальше, в порт столицы королевства город Свиноград, единственное место, где можно чувствовать себя безопасным… Возможно. Прошёл ещё час, и лодка уже почти прибыла к назначенной цели. — Не волнуйся. Скоро всё будет хорошо. «Экипажем» плавательного средства были офицер армии Свинска, не столь на вид грозный, сколь заставляющий уважать себя за поступки, достойные свинскцста (так называли народ, проживающий на острове), и мальчик Тимур, невесть как оказавшийся неподалёку от поля битвы в Кобальтовых плато, так как до этого он находился в городе Омск, наркостолице России. Маленький россиянин промолчал, просто взглянув на своего спасителя. «Вот-вот, всё сейчас станет хорошо, я вернусь домой, они что-нибудь придумают!» — думал герой. Если бы это ещё было правдой. Чем же было сие «предсказание», мы узнаем сейчас. Впереди виднелась кучка свиней, похоже, тоже военных. Это хорошо… Или не очень, ведь, видимо, они что-то кричали, что-то угрожающее, что-то совсем недружелюбное. Может, они просто недовольны дезертирством? Или же офицер был спутан с гражданским? А, вероятно, у них закончилось пиво и они просили наших по пути купить пару бутылок… Нет, это маловероятно. — Мальчик, сейчас мы будем на месте, — оглянулся спаситель, посмотрев на нашего дрожащего героя. Солдат улыбнулся. — Я, кстати, так и не спросил у тебя: «Как тебя зовут?» Тимур с некоторым волнением и запинкой назвал своё имя. Ему было тяжело говорить после пережитых событий. — Так-так, ясно. Тимур, верно? Это ты из какой страны? Ты явно не свинскчанин, судя по лёгкости произношения имени. Паренёк хотел было ответить, но они уже подплыли к порту. Не успев среагировать, они лишь услышали голос военного, стоящего с автоматом в лапах. — Time to die, Mister Blahocuz. I know, you don’t want to die because you usual general with wife and two sons, but my boss need in it. I’ll say «Time to die» again. Стоило английской речи закончится, как начался «свинцовый душ». Быстро среагировав, Тимур пригнул за борт. А вот что же было дальше… Удачное спасение Холодно. Первый снег спускался на Свинский остров легко и непринуждённо. Дети радовались, опытные стратеги ликовали, лишь угрюмые скептики не видели в осадках ничего выдающегося. В этом году зима «началась» довольно поздно, ближе к декабрю. Некоторые свиньи объясняют это наличием так называемых «мест концентрации силы», влияющих на погоду, потому на сравнительно маленькой площади присутствуют и субарктический климат, и пустыни. А Тимур плыл всё дальше и дальше. Стужа, так и легко заработать пневмонию, а воспаление лёгких ещё никто в себе не жаловал! Знаете ли, так и умереть можно. Да не волновало это мальчика, он лишь плыл всё дальше и дальше от Свиноградского порта, вспоминая все свои навыка плавания. — Это всё страшно! Странно! И страшно! А-ах, почему? Я хотел лишь вернуться домой, но нет, война забрала моего единственного друга в этом неизведанном месте, живущим по своим, жестоким законам! Кто были эти англоговорящие незнакомцы, неужели судьба уготовала в моей жизни такой рояль в кустах? Зачем? Не хочу знать! Хочу домой, к маме и папе!? Но мысли путались в голове, казалось бы, таким весёлым могло стать это приключение! Нет же, всё произошло совершенно-совершенно иначе! Может, здесь во всём замешана карма? Может, стоило вести себя как-то по-другому? Когда Тимур пробудился на острове, он обнаружил двух свинов, спокойно дремавших на траве. Может, не надо было оставлять их в таком опасном месте? А окружающей природе нет дела до проблем отдельно взятого гражданина, да и до всего столь масштабного конфликта Королевства Свинск и Республики Салово. Солнце всё так же светило, свысока смотря на «простых смертных», да мешали ему наглые тучи, закрывшие собой уже не мирное голубое небо. Они ждали ветра, который перегонит их на другое место, где снег тоже должен появится. Вероятно, в этом новом месте объявятся те, кто объявит себя «хозяевами природы», и, используя свои плоды изучения науки, разлучат серые тучки, разогнав на все четыре стороны света. Но чайки, конечно, будут этому рады. Они ищут рыбу над Свинским морем, традиционно называемым Восточным. Здесь всегда было много морских тварей, пригодных для приготовления, и не только они водились — на глубине можно было найти древние сокровища и руины таинственных цивилизаций. И всему этому нет дела до войны, мир словно не замечает её, словно её… Не должно быть, это неправильно. И всё же, как они себя называют, «свиньи разумные», могут превратить своё существование в бессмысленную борьбу, до конца внеся неясности в происходящее. Уже давно никто не делится на «хороших» и «плохих», есть лишь «ты» и «они», а кто-же эти «они», да кто-же «ты» — непонятно. Новая цель На карте Свинского острова были указаны границы Салово и Свинска, словно их уже заранее поделили, зоны влияния роялистов, сепаратистов, коммунистов и фашистов были расставлены так точно, словно сторонам сказали, где они должны управлять территориями. Рядом с картой, на том же металлическом столе в стопке лежали документы с различными сведениями цифрами, например, сколько у кого войск. Разведчики поработали очень хорошо. Металлическая дверь отворилась. В маленькое помещение, освещённое лишь парой настенных ламп, без окон, зашёл свин в серой форме офицера. Другой хряк, сидящий в красном кожаном кресле и читающий книгу, похоже, связанной с политикой, посмотрел на вошедшего. «Вижу, есть новости?» — спросил хряк, переведя взгляд со страниц на подчинённого, нервничающего не так сильно, как во время предыдущего разговора. Тот слабо опустил брови и хитро улыбнулся. — Мы ликвидировали Блахокюза, как и было приказано. Начальник выразил удивление на своём лице. Через пару секунд молчания офицер продолжил. — Мы уж-то собирались отплывать на корабле в восточные Кобальтовые плато, где проводилась битва между Свинском и Салово, там и должен был быть генераллисимус, решивший таким образом воодушевить солдат, а потом быстро и незаметно, чтобы не превратиться в кучу мяса, раскиданного по всему полю, сбежать… — А почему не прибыли туда? — Он сам прибыл на моторной лодке в город. Благо, что мы заранее надели форму военных Свинского королевства, поэтому расстрел выглядел, как приказ Короля Свинска по убийству какого-то важного генерала. — А ничего необычного вы не заметили у Блахокюза? — Разве что какой-то смазливый мальчик в старой одежде, но Блахокюз прикрыл его своим телом и не дал умереть от пулемётной очереди. Потом пацан, видимо, уплыл, а, может, утонул. Начальник нахмурил свою чёрные брови, придававшие ему ещё более грозный вид. Офицер уже подготовился к самому худшему, ведь такое лицо не предвещало ничего хорошего. — Вы упустили мальчика? Ты же знаешь, как мало мы знаем о Блахокюзе! Возможно, у паренька была какая-никакая информация. Может, он был связан с некоторыми экспериментами на юге острова. Вы должны его найти. Сейчас же! Уже понадеявшийся на повышение офицер вышел из кабинета. Похоже, что ничего не закончилось. Всё только начинается, ибо многое ещё непонятно. Категория:Рассказы Категория:Цикл ВНСО Категория:2016 год